


紅氣球

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	紅氣球

01.

外头下着雨，雨声很吵，扰了他的安静世界，金钟大皱起了眉，看着门里头的两位大人吵着脸红脖子粗。

「钱钱钱！你就只会说钱，为了你，我连娘家都不敢回去，每个人见了我都怕，像见到害虫一样地躲！」

「妳别老跟我提这件事，听得耳朵都长茧了！当年我就只是生意失败，妳就非得用信用卡去借贷，害得我现在想要借钱，谁都不敢借我！」

「你能不能有点良心啊？如果我不那么做的话，全家大小该怎么办？还有那个傻子——」

金钟大转头看向身旁的身影，他低着头，只是一直无意识的玩着手指，时而抬眼瞧金钟大，时而又对他傻笑。

他瞪了他一眼，径自转身离开，身后的人赶紧追了上去。

那个傻子……金钟大走到一半，突然快速地停下，身后的他只一味低着头走路，没意识到的后果就是撞上对方的身子。

金钟大不耐烦地啧了一声，倏地转身责骂：「我不是让你不要跟上来了吗？我！很！烦！」

然而边伯贤却没有意识到他的烦躁，只是低着头，随后小心翼翼地抬眼，又瞬间将目光收了回来，「数字，一样，中奖了，小贤中奖了……」

「中奖？」金钟大疑惑了起来，「什么意思？」

边伯贤一听得他问，赶紧把口袋中的彩券拿了出来，纸张没有任何皱褶，像整理衣服时折成整整齐齐的四角形，他伸出手递了出去，金钟大有些迟疑的拿起来，随后将彩券摊开，他盯着上头的六个号码，开始回想这张彩券的来历。

「走了！该回家了，不然爸妈又要骂我了！」

「那个！买那个！」

金钟大盯着边伯贤抓着他的衣角，顺着他手指的方向望去，发现是一间彩券行，立牌上清楚写着「乐透头奖上看4.5亿」的字样，特别是那数字的地方，还用大红色标示清楚，像是要吸引路过的看客，掏出手中的微薄金钱孤注一掷。

他将边伯贤拉了过来，看了一眼就移开，「没钱，赶紧回家！」

没想到边伯贤竟决心不走，紧握住他的手将其拖住，像是吃了秤砣铁了心似的要买，金钟大并非没有钱，只是他们的金钱有限，爸妈又绝不会多给，更何况乐透这种靠运气的东西，他金钟大向来是不信的，只觉得浪费钱，因此在他看来，边伯贤这种行为，只不过是不知轻重罢了。

边伯贤虽然是个傻子，但没想到力气倒挺大，说起来两人的生日才差了数月，而且金钟大还得叫他一声哥哥。最后金钟大实在拗不过他，只好拿他偷存了两个月的50元，他认为比起那些钱，自己更想摆脱面前这个麻烦。

他走到柜台说了要计算机选号一注，再多也没有了，和老板客气的道谢后，转身便将彩券随意抛到地上，边伯贤却像视若珍宝似的，赶紧蹲下拿了起来，又赶紧跟上走远的金钟大。

金钟大赶紧跑到后院，看着彩券上的长长期号，蹲在地上开始翻找，最后才终于找到对应的期号，瞇着眼睛仔细地一一地对，六个号码分毫不差——边伯贤买的彩券竟然中奖了！

意识到的瞬间他竟然有些失神，论运气来说，他每次都是最差的，但是边伯贤居然只是随意买了一张彩券就中了头奖，简直不可思议！思考了几秒后，金钟大又蹲下去，将散乱的报纸整理好，回到原本的样子，随后带着边伯贤往后山的地方去。

那个地方没什么人，只有往山上采茶的工人们会经过，金钟大抓着边伯贤的手一路地爬，途中拨开无数次窜出来的树叶，最后才停在一座庙前。那是一座小庙，甚至没有供奉桌，只有一尊土地公的神像，蜡烛缓缓烧着，也不晓得是谁点燃的，金钟大双手合十的拜了拜，轻声说道：「谢谢土地公，给了这个傻子福气……」

边伯贤觉得好玩，也学着金钟大的样子拜着，他偷偷观察着，那长长的睫毛在闭起眼睛的时候，总显得特别好看，小时候边伯贤都会去摸他的睫毛，那时他还会跟他玩，可是后来——

山上的气温偏低，两人缓缓步行回去，因为湿气重，所以天空下起了细雨，边伯贤不自觉靠他更近，金钟大看了一眼，不着痕迹的避开，却突然开口说：「你这小子，多亏土地公保佑，你才能中头奖。」

「不是，不是祂和小贤说的。」

「唉，算了，反正你也听不懂。」

「真的不是！」边伯贤突然跑到金钟大的面前，用修长的手指在空气中比划，「祂穿红色的衣服，笑笑的，比我还小，和我说……说什么『只要愿意，就可以心想事成。』」

金钟大狐疑地看着他，「你别骗人了，怎么可能有这种人？」

边伯贤的眼神盯着他，声音轻轻地，「祂是神，不是人啊。」

「神？」

边伯贤用力点点头，「在爸爸妈妈的房间看到的，他们也会像你刚刚那样，」他做了个双手合十的动作，像是在模仿似的，语气轻轻但说出来的话却很重：「『信男信女愿以人血为祭，只要愿意，就可以心想事成……』」

金钟大退后了一步，黄土随着他的动作飘动了一些，尘埃缓缓飞起，又慢慢落下，「那……他们求什么？」

边伯贤毫不犹豫的回答：「『让那个傻子得一张彩券，最好是头奖，到时候……我们会给更多的东西给祢。』」

金钟大几乎是用拖的把边伯贤带下山，这太疯狂了，爸妈居然会信那种邪门的东西，迟早得害死自己！他回到家，正想直接进入房间，没想到却被妈妈叫住，喊他来吃饭。

他压抑住内心的厌恶，坐下在饭桌上，妈妈为他盛好了饭，全家安静地吃了一阵后，爸爸突然开口说：「钟大啊，伯贤最近如果说要买乐透或彩券之类的东西，你就让他买。」

「是呀，多少你都让他买，钱不够再和妈妈说。」

金钟大抬眼看着妈妈的笑容，明明是温柔的笑着，但怎么感觉脸色相当惨白，甚至是扬起的笑都变得如此僵硬。

「小贤买了，中奖了。」

边伯贤无意间脱口而出的话语，使得三人同时转头看向他，金钟大的眼神中充满了惊愕，他又转过头，看见爸妈都将碗筷放了下来，露出笑容和蔼地问：「原来伯贤已经买了啊，那么彩券现在在哪呢？」

这话本该问边伯贤的，但爸妈此时的目光都聚焦在金钟大身上，彷佛早就洞悉了他心中所想。

「那是他买的，我怎么知道！」

「钱我只给你，而且伯贤那么信任你，他什么都会跟你说的。」

「是呀，快把那张彩券给爸妈吧，听话。」

爸爸搭上金钟大的手背，却被他一手甩开，他几乎是整个人跳开座位，不可置信地说：「不可能！我真不敢相信你们居然信那种东西！太恶心了……」

「不可以骂祂！」妈妈愣了一下，随后站了起来，面目开始变得狰狞，指着他骂：「你懂什么！祂说的话才是对的，我们家会越来越好的，以后我们会变成有钱人，搬出这座破山，你会变成少爷，你懂不懂爸妈多为你考虑！」

金钟大的眼角抽动一下，反问道：「谁说的？」

「嘘，不可以提祂的名字，」爸爸双手合十，虔诚地闭上眼睛轻声说：「那张彩券是我和你妈用剩下的东西和祂求来的，我们只有这次机会了……」

「对，那张彩券！」妈妈睁着微红的眼睛，绕了过来走到金钟大的身旁，「你快把那张彩券交出来，那是我们家的保命符！不然祂会……」

金钟大还想问会怎样，爸爸竟然扯着他的衣服，表情虽然笑着，但眼神中满是混浊，「是啊钟大，交出来吧，你想当少爷吧？想过回过去的生活吧？那么就交给爸妈吧。」

「我不给！」金钟大用力挣脱开，瞪着面前已经丧心病狂的父母，大声地吼：「快停下吧！那个太邪门了，你们迟早会走火入魔的！」

「走火入魔？」妈妈逐渐失控，像个疯婆子般地大吼大叫：「什么走火入魔？你知道我们花了多少钱请祂回来吗！一定会有用的，边光辉他们当年也是这样变富有的，一定有用的！」

「边光辉？」金钟大想起了这个名字，他是边伯贤的亲生父亲，小时候也不知道是因为什么事情，边光辉和妻子双亡，回到村里办丧事时，他还和爸妈去参加，也是那时候，他第一次见到边伯贤。

那时他才十岁左右，听大人说他脑子坏了，就是个傻子，话都说不好，当时爸妈说以后边伯贤要和他一起住，他还觉得挺高兴的，小时候他长得很可爱，金钟大也喜欢跟他玩，但后来到了学校后却发现，同学们总是取笑他和傻子在一起，还有边伯贤到哪都要跟他黏在一起，金钟大渐渐也觉得他烦，认为他是他交际上的累赘。

「不然你以为我们为什么会养他？」爸爸掰着手指数着，逻辑清楚又异常疯癫：「他从小到大的吃食、学费、衣物等等，我们就像尊佛的供奉着，因为光辉告诉我，他们当初就是用这个傻子当祭品的，如果他死了，一切的『愿意』都将没用，所以他是我的摇钱树，不可以毁坏的！」

金钟大恍然大悟，从小边伯贤想要什么，爸妈再怎么没钱，也会尽力满足他，反倒是自己这个亲生儿子，从小衣服都穿边伯贤穿过的，有好的东西也是得分他一半，自己才能用，原来当初爸妈嘱咐他要照顾好边伯贤，是因为——他只是个祭品吗？

太疯狂了！这简直不敢相信！

金钟大只想逃离这个地方，就他自己就好，没有任何人，他哆嗦着，明明外头天气很好，他却只感觉到从脚底窜起来的冷，然而爸妈却不肯给他走，执意要他交出那张彩券，三人争执着，过程中推推拉拉，最后竟将金钟大推倒在了地上。

妈妈用力地扯着他的衣服，爸爸甚至连脚上的鞋子都脱下来检查，两人拼命想找出那张彩券在哪，一直待在一旁的边伯贤这时突然走了过来，用力地打着妈妈的手臂，直喊着她是个坏人，然而妈妈似乎没感觉一样，甚至疯狂的抓着金钟大的身子，也不顾他喊疼。

「小贤丢了！不关钟大的事！」

爸妈的动作突然停止，同时惊愕的转过头来，金钟大趁着这个空档，爬了过去瑟缩在角落，浑身发抖着。

边伯贤的眼神很坚定，「丢了！不见！钱不见！钟大在就好！」

「是不是钟大教你说谎！」妈妈睁着眼睛，眼白中血丝乱窜，她的精神明显在崩溃边缘游移，「我知道了！因为你们想独吞，哈！金浩明，这就是你养的好儿子！」

爸爸一听，像发了疯似的走过来掐住金钟大的脖子，想要逼他说出彩券在哪：「快说！如果没有那张彩券，我们也要——不如我们全家一起死一死吧？别害怕，第一个死的就是你金钟大！」

妈妈冷漠以对，坐在一旁好整以暇地等待，助长爸爸的气势，「对，用力，用力掐他！他自己会怕！」

金钟大感觉自己像是溺水，明明想要吸到更多的氧气，却终究只是更多的窒息感，无助和濒死汹涌的淹没他，他睁着眼，看着自己的亲生父亲为了一张彩券想要掐死他，还有生他的亲生母亲坐在一旁看着他临死，他突然就对这个世界失望透顶，想要放手让自己死去，至少——不用再为贫穷而烦恼。

本来想任由自身沉溺，永远沉睡不再醒来，但几秒后金钟大突然感觉那种窒息感消失，他倏地睁开眼睛，艰难地咳嗽时，却看见边伯贤手上拿着砖头，而爸爸早已经倒在一旁，哪有再掐他的力气？

边伯贤低着头，看着死不瞑目的爸爸，轻轻呢喃：「欺负钟大，不可以，绝对不可以。」

妈妈一看这种情况，整个人像是受到刺激似的，也想站起来去攻击，然而一旁的金钟大却扑过去将她摁倒，他跨坐在她身上，像刚才爸爸掐他那样，用力再用力，狰狞再狰狞，重复再重复：「去死吧——什么父亲母亲、愿意、邪门的东西，都去死吧！活不活、贫穷不贫穷，都不关我的事情，去死！去死！」

金钟大会做出这样的举动，大概是妈妈永远想不到的，他没想到从小努力读书乖巧的亲生儿子，有一天会像对待个仇人似的叫她去死，她举起手，也不晓得想做什么，边伯贤却突然猝不及防的拿着刚刚染血的砖头朝她的头顶砸去。

妈妈放弃了反抗，伸出去的手垂了下来，停止在露出丑陋脸色的一瞬，永永远远的定格住。

他放开了手，颓丧地倒在一旁，金钟大抬眼一瞧，天竟然黑得那么快，他们神智不清，他也毫不留情，诡异的势均力敌。边伯贤缓缓地放下砖头，看着躺在地上的两具尸体，和倒在地上的金钟大，他毫不犹豫向后者伸出了手，金钟大的心神不定，也随手搭了上去，借着他的力量才得以起身。

这是第一次边伯贤带着他走。

他带他到爸妈的房间，金钟大很少进这个地方，不只是爸妈不愿意，他自己也没什么兴趣，然而边伯贤却像来过好几次似的，脚步没有任何的迟疑，他们走到房间的一个小角落，白色的布帘垂着，里头泛着诡异的红光。

边伯贤放开他的手，用双手去把帘子拨开，金钟大才看清楚那个东西。

两盏泛着红光的小灯亮着，与其说是神像，倒不如说是一座很廉价的木雕，祂的身子是猩红色的，像流淌完又干涸的血，一手垂在身侧，一手举了起来，像是在对谁挥手似的，祂的表情看似庄重，但嘴巴的怪异角度却像在嘲笑，整体来说就像一位小女孩——除了祂那像八爪章鱼的脚。

金钟大看了一眼，就倏地将眼神移开，他突然觉得作呕，边伯贤见他如此，于是伸手把布帘放下。

「你一直知道这件事情？」

「以前的爸妈，也有。」

「他们拜这个，真的能心想事成吗？」

「不能，」边伯贤的声音柔柔地，但说出来的话却让金钟大倒抽一口凉气：「只要我不『愿意』，他们只会一直死掉。」

「什么意思？」

「不『愿意』，就不能心想事成，」边伯贤停了下来，又抬眼看金钟大问：「钟大最想要的是什么呢？」

——远离你这个又疯又傻的人。

金钟大吞咽了口水，终究没有说实话，「我不要坐牢。」

边伯贤看了一眼门外，「那钟大要帮自己的忙。」

两人好说都是成年的小伙子了，合力把一男一女拖走还是能行的，村里的人保守，早时有些人没钱办丧事，也是自己找个地儿埋了，甚至连墓碑都不立的，金钟大似乎被边伯贤带偏了，两人全程眼睛都不眨一下，连铲子扬起的土污了金钟大的脸，他都不甚在意，或许当生命的价值不如一张彩券时，他就已经没有了父母。

下山时，金钟大问他：「为什么你要说谎？」

「钟大也说谎，我也可以。」

「什么时候？」

「无时，无刻，」边伯贤用手指指向一个方向，看得金钟大是一头雾水，「祂会告诉我。」

金钟大的脸色从茫然转变成惊讶，最后是恐惧，他突然就觉得边伯贤才不是傻子，他是个疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子！

比起他，边伯贤更和爸妈像是一家人，他们有自己的逻辑，早已经走火入魔却没有意识到，爸妈是在行为表现上显示出来，但像边伯贤这种的，若不是金钟大反应快，他甚至还以为边伯贤是个受害者。

「祂还，告诉你什么了？」

边伯贤牵上他的手，紧紧握住，「只要我『愿意』，就可以心想事成。」

_5_ _月_ _2_ _日_

_他似乎又恢复了正常，幸好我们都已经成年，领奖的时候不需要父母陪同，不然可能（空白），承办人员和我们预约兑奖时间，就在下礼拜，等钱拿到，我就要（空白），到时候我就可以自由了。_

_5_ _月_ _3_ _日_

_他最近总要和我睡在一起——像小时候那样，他总要抱着我的手臂，我如果不肯，他总会直盯着我，看得我发毛，所以我还是让他这么做了。_

_5_ _月_ _4_ _日_

_疯了！他居然想要占有我！_

_5_ _月_ _5_ _日_

_我真的生气了，我真的很害怕，他和以前截然不同，难道以前的样子只是骗我吗？他居然问我不愿意吗？我当然不愿意，两个男人（空白），开玩笑吗？_

_5_ _月_ _6_ _日_

_（空白一大段）_

_5_ _月_ _7_ _日_

_他说他喜欢我，只要我愿意，他就可以心想事成。我告诉他不要再信祂，他不听，说我不懂，他抱着我的时候很温柔，却总是说一些很恐怖的话。_

_我好害怕。_

_5_ _月_ _8_ _日_

_今天领到奖，因为不是我们独得，扣除税金后我们领到_ _1.4_ _亿，够了。_

_这些够了。_

_5_ _月_ _9_ _日_

_我说我想要继续未完成的学业，他不许，他居然不许！他问我是不是想要离开他，即使是又怎样？他现在就是个疯子，把我关在房间，当我不合他意时，他要我和祂忏悔。_

_但我不会屈服，只要我（空白），就没关系了。_

_5_ _月_ _10_ _日_

_他是装的，装的。_

_5_ _月_ _11_ _日_

_我偷偷去问村里的伯伯，他说祂是魔神仔，如果信了下场不会太好，村里有几户都是被祂弄得家破人亡。可是我是不会和他说的，与其说他信祂，倒不如说，他自己就是那个魔神仔。_

_5_ _月_ _12_ _日_

_（空白一大段）_

_5_ _月_ _13_ _日_

_我知道了，知道了。_

_（空白一大段）_

_5_ _月_ _14_ _日_

_我愿意。_

_5_ _月_ _15_ _日_

_我愿意爱边_ _伯_ _贤。_

_我真的愿意。_

只要我愿意，就能心想事成。


End file.
